1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an apparatus for spraying and patterning, using an electrostatic force, more particularly, to an apparatus for spraying and patterning, using an electrostatic force, which may form an electric field from a nozzle to a substrate, using a voltage difference, and perform a primary atomization for liquid via the nozzle and a secondary atomization via an electric field, so as to spray droplets having a preset size enough to move along the electric field out of atomized spraying droplets via a hole to be carbonized to the substrate and to collect droplets having a larger size in a droplet circulation chamber, and which may use an electrostatic force adjusting a carbonization region accurately, using a mask or an electrostatic focusing unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an electro hydrodynamic spraying apparatus includes a nozzle, a substrate or an electrode. Such an electro hydrodynamic spraying apparatus sprays ink, using an electrostatic force generated by a potential difference caused by a voltage applied between the nozzle and the substrate.
The electro hydrodynamic spraying sprays droplets or serial jets, using a force pulling a liquid level. Different from a conventional ink jet, the electro hydrodynamic spraying is able to perform nano-scale patterning and to discharge high-viscosity ink. Also, it is able to generate uniform droplets and discharge a micro-amount of ink. Accordingly, a lot of researches and studies are under progress about patterning in recent.
Meanwhile, conventional electro hydrodynamic spraying is called “electrospray”. The electrospray has a small amount of liquid exhausted from a nozzle or capillary tube and it has a limited electric conductivity and a limited surface tension which are required to keep stable spraying.
Moreover, the sprayed droplets may be patterned, using connection to the electric field caused by the mask and the charge density of the droplets generated in the electrospray is so large to require an auxiliary charge control module disadvantageously.